The Soul That Loves, Flies
by mrszse
Summary: Every time he even entered her thoughts Kagome's heart would speed it's dance. Gold eyes that seared her soul, sharp fangs made only to mark her neck, and strength she needed to protect her from the viscousness of the beautiful world. How could he possibly love her? Why would he not smile for her? Kagome would do anything to make her chosen male, Sesshomaru, choose her for his mate
1. Chapter 1

p class="s1" style="margin-top:  
0px; margin-bottom: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; direction:  
ltr;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255,  
255, 0);"span class="s0"A/N: Just to let you know this story will be a little americanized because I don't know much about Japanese history or language./spanspan class="s0" Also, you will have to remember that a year has passed since the end and people do change, even if they are demons :) but I wi/spanspan class="s0"ll try to make this as close to character as possible. I would love to hear reviews so please let me know whatever is on your m/spanspan class="s0"ind. Thank you,  
Jamie/spanspan class="s0"br /span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome was doing the one thing she knew a healer was not supposed to do, she panicked. She leaned down to press her face to the hard muscles of his chest. Breathing a deep sigh of relief as she realized his heart was still beating she tried hard to pull herself together. There were so many unexplainable emotions rising to the front but somehow she knew...she just knew that if he didn't make it she would never be okay. Somehow Sesshomaru was tied to her soul. In a twisted unfathomable way she knew her life was tied to his.

The hand that she held against his chest felt his heart beat a little slower, a little softer. It was subtle but in some way she had more knowledge about it inside herself than in the actual feeling of his heart through her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she used his shirt to try to get the blood to stop flowing. No matter how often she tried to cleanse his body or how long she held pressure to the wounds more blood kept coming. Her tears fell faster as she realized that if he kept losing blood at this rate he would not survive long enough for her to help him heal. A tear fell to his cheek as she sat over him and his nostrils flared slightly. Slowly, almost as if he was upset over her distress his eyes cracked open and he moaned before he cut off the noise.

Kagome glanced up to his face. "Sesshomaru, I am here. Everything will be fine. I just have to get this bleeding under control. Try not to move. It's going to be okay." She slid her hand back up his side to soothe his blood soaked hair away from his face.

Sesshomaru reached up to grasp her hand and though the movement was fluid the motions were slow and calculated giving away his pain. "Miko, what you are doing...it will not help." He continued on at the look of confusion and desperation that crossed her face. "My body is bleeding to rid me of the poison left behind from the attack."

Kagome was beautiful in her grief, as if so much emotion could not be contained in the flesh of her body. Though she had always been open and free with her feelings. "Sesshomaru, you don't understand. You are already getting weak from blood loss. Your body won't be able to sustain you if you lose much more."

A flash of irritation swept through him at the thought of such a small, fragile human woman calling him weak. The feeling was fleeting however as he began to feel almost delirious. "Perhaps, female, that is insignificant," He stated in a cold voice. "Perhaps now life for this demon is only a hindrance." Through even after saying this he smiled, something so deadly yet breath taking. At least once he was able to address her as femal, the highest honor and most special endearment for in youkai women. She was entranced by his small smile even as her eyes widened at what he was implying.

Was he saying that he wanted her to just let him die. No! She couldn't. She just couldn't, not even if that was truly his wish. But what could she do. He had said it was poison. Wait...poison! She knew in her time when someone was bit by a snake then usually someone would suck out the poison so they could make it to a hospital to get the anti-venom. 'Would that work?'

It didn't matter. She had to try. Even with the situation Kagome blushed furiously as she settled on the ground and steeled herself for what she was about to do. Slowly she settled over him and starting with the wounds on his chest she placed her lips against his skin.

Sesshomaru jerked beneath her touch, curious about her intentions. Then she opened her mouth and began to draw the blood into her mouth. Unsettled he started to warn her before he saw her turn her head and spit the toxic blood to the ground. A bright woman, she was taking the poison from his blood. He knew that because of how long it had been she wouldn't be able to get all of it but she should be able to get most of it out and his natural resistance to poison would do the rest. His thoughts became fuzzy as her ministrations continued. It seemed as though his body felt less and less pain and more of her moving against him. By the time she had moved on to his navel he felt feverish but whether it originated from the wounds or the sight of her bent low with her mouth on his skin so close to the markings wrapping his hips he was not sure.

When she sat up abruptly he almost moaned again though this time the sound would not have been caused by pain. She looked down at him with her lips and chin stained with his blood and the sight was chilling. He should never have to see her blood stained. She should never be touched by that darkness, especially not the taint in his blood, the taint in his soul. "Is it...Did it help? Can you feel any difference?"

He looked at her with eyes gold streaked with red and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Although this night of fear seemed to be full of images like that. Closing his eyes slowly he responded, "Yes, female, you did well. I will live through this. I need to sleep so my body can successfully process what poison is left. It may take a few days for me to fully recover but I am strong so do not fret." He felt amusement when he heard her sigh heavily in relief.

Minutes passed before he heard the constant rustles of her clothing though the sound was quiet. Looking over he saw her shivering. His guild was immediate thought there were no outward signs. Usually so calm his emotion were in constant chaos where she was concerned. "Why do you shake so?" He asked as if he did not know.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm cold." Then shrugging she said laughingly, "I never really learned how to make a fire."

Looking at this as a good excuse to get back to normal and think clearly again he said, "Go home to your warmth and safety, woman." Closing his eyes he figured he had adequately dismissed her without being unnecessarily harsh.

"I can't just leave you here after what just happened!" Thinking after her outburst that she didn't want to be insulting at all she added in a quieter tone, "I know that you are strong..." And did she ever... "but I just wouldn't feel right about leaving you here alone right now." Then just to try to sway him to her way of thinking she exploited any kind of feeling of protectiveness he might have. "Plus it's dark out and I don't like to travel in the dark, especially by myself."

After a moment a tiny sigh escaped him. She had a point. He did not want her traveling home at night without him there to protect her, though she would not know. However, she was not as convincing as she might think she was being. He knew her main reason for staying was because his female felt the need to protect him. With any other person the idea would have been laughable but in regards to this woman...this one woman the thought brought a feeling of tenderness to rest where his heart should be. That alone made him realize how she was set apart from every other being on this Earth and probably beyond. "Come, female, you may sleep next to me since your human body requires warmth." He used these words to remind himself that was just that, only human. However, instead of the revulsion he should feel at the idea he felt an insane urge to protect her from her own vulnerability. Kagome came and laid next to him quietly speaking her thanks. When time had passed and he realized that her shudders had grown less frequent but were still there he moved closer in the guise of settling in to sleep. Not long after when he was sure her body was relaxed did he finally allow himself to sleep.

Some hours later Sesshomaru was awakened by the feeling of his woman against him. She had settled her head on the uninjured side of his chest. The sight was breath taking even as the feeling was incomparable. Settling in once more for sleep, feeling content, he did not try to remove her in any way. He pacified himself with the knowledge that she would not know he had woke in the night to find them in this position. That he had allowed this. He could remove her from him in the morning. If only it was that easy to remove her from his thoughts and, apparently, his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The first thing that I want to say is that though this is my first debut on since I was a teenager I am also working on trying to write my first novel which I sincerely hope will be published one day. This is part of the reason it takes me a little while to update but I do promise to upload a chapter once every three days. This is also part of the reason I really enjoy reviews no matter what they say and I hope you will give me whatever thoughts are in your pretty little heads. I apologize in advance if Sesshomaru is at all OOC. I tried to avoid that very much but I find that he is a very tough person to put to paper. As far as Kagome goes from my best opinion she is passionate and tends to go with whatever comes to mind so I incorporated that but also I wanted her to be a little more mature as is fitting for human nature as we age.

I would like to say thank you to everyone that added me or my story to follow or favorite. I feel very honored that you think enough of my work that you would add me so quickly. I would like to say a special that you to LoveInTheBattlefield for leaving me a supportive review. Thank you! :) Sorry for such a long A/N but I felt I should explain a little and say thank you to you all. ***Jamie

**Chapter Three:**

Sesshomaru woke with the sun enjoying the pleasant warmth surrounding him which could not wholly be attributed to the aforementioned ball of gaseous mass. This feeling was wondrous and the mighty demon lord was honestly dejected at the thought of having to move her away from his body. He paused in thought for a moment to take in all the delicious details. Her legs were tucked between his in a way that one of her lush thighs were between his. In response his much more muscular thigh was nestled up close to her most feminine place.

Trying to remove her from his person right now was the furthest thing from his mind. Even as he battled with himself on what to do she shifted closer to him and her pouty little mouth opened on a sigh. She settled so closely into his body that it was possible to feel they were only two halves to one whole. His eyes became shuttered and he watched her face intently. Her eyes were closed loosly, her eyelashes creating inky shadows on her cheeks, her lips were slightly parted, and she breathed in small huffs that brushed across his bare chest. She looked peaceful so he thought if she was dreaming the imaginings must be pleasant. She stirred again which let him know she would wake soon. Even so, even after he told himself that he would rectify their position so he would not be found compromised, he could not bring himself to move at all.

Her breathing changed and under his watchful eyes her own eyes slowly slid open until they were half lidded and feeling groggy she looked around until she caught his gaze. For the second time in her life, within forty-eight hours, she saw his beautiful gold eyes were streaked with red where the crimson ringed his irises and jagged lines shot through to his pupils leaving the rest of his eyes a molten gold color. She had seen his and his half-brother's eyes be only gold or be only red but she had never seen them be both colors at once. The action struck her as a strange one. Before she could continue her thoughts she realized what kind of position she was in. Blushing she hurriedly backed up off the handsome demon lord. Her head told her that this was not acceptable while her heard demanded she savor this moment for the rest of her natural life. Logic said that she should not care so strongly for someone she didn't really know and who certainly did not feel the same way about her. However, her emotions claimed there was no excuse for not accepting this gift and welcoming it with open arms. She was torn. Honestly, Kagome recognized enough of herself to realize that she was an emotion based creature and she prided herself on always following her intuition.

As for Sesshomaru his mask broke for a moment as she pulled away from him and he almost didn't stop a moan from leaving his lips due to disappointment. Getting himself back under control quickly he looked up at her and was pleased to discover his female had not noticed his slip. She was blushing prettily and seemed to be momentarily lost in thought. He sniffed lightly at the air and was able to discern the gist of her thoughts through small while also catching a faint scent of her arousal. Though he knew he needed to keep his distance from this delicate, _vulnerable _human he couldn't deny he felt pleased with his findings.

After a long pronounced silence Kagome spoke up. "I should probably go get you some food. I'm sure it will help you to restore some of your energy." She paused. It was still hard for her to believe Sesshomaru had been so severely injured. When she thought of this man it was easy to picture him as being the epitome of strength. "I just..." Her voice trailed off.

Feeling puzzled he just stopped himself from tilting his head to the side to study her quizzically. "What is it you are thinking, woman?" His voice was slightly a lower tone that usual and he inwardly berated himself for allowing even that slight show of feeling.

She looked up at him and it was as if her mind couldn't process her thoughts together and realized what her mind was telling her. Strength so powerful, so magnificient, could be brought so close to death. This was truth. If this was true then what did that mean for a small mortal woman that played at being stronger than she actually felt everyday. Funning around putting her life in danger for others constantly. She would not regret fighting for those who could not fight for themselves but it really did put her time on this Earth into perspective. Perhaps she did not have eternity to just let the best things in life happen to her. Remembering that Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer she decided to follow her intuition after all. Slowly raising her face to meet his eyes she whispered her response. "I just feel so very human right now." When he only stared back showing no emotion as per usual something raced through her body so quickly it actually felt as if she shook from the force of it. Kagome felt almost as if something foreign was introducing thoughts into her mind. This foreign entity, however, felt like an integral part of herself. It was like they were dependent on each other, inseperable. Unable to focus on these thoughts for long all she could think about was getting the all powerful demon before her to show her some kind of emotion. She wanted something only she could see that she could keep with her in memories if nothing else. Suddenly the idea didn't seem so bizarre, the consequences mattered not at all, and she knew she was going to enjoy getting a response in the best way possible.

Not having time to react to her movements or figure out what she was doing. Sesshomaru sat frozen when Kagome suddenly perched herself in his lap. Careful not to abuse his injuries she straddled his legs with hers and placed her lips directly before his.

She gave him a moment of clarity to move and when he didn't she took that as a small victory. She didn't, couldn't wait any longer. She sealed their lips with passion. Sesshomaru sat beneath her and allowed himself to endure her pleasurable torture. He knew that this was a moment he would never forget during his long existence but he could not allow himself to encourage her for he would not take her as his own. So while he did not want this to ever stop he would not return the kiss. It seemed to him as if she poured herself body and soul into the kiss and for him it was magical and touched places in him never reached before by another. So, even though he did not participate he did part his lips slightly in an effort to prolong the contact for a least a little longer. She kissed him with such fervor that for many moments he did feel like the sparks she shared of herself would ignite his soul. He had never felt such fundamental torment. When he didn't add any flame to the action Kagome began to kiss him with a gentleness no being had ever shown him before. He could feel her lush lips moving against his own, fitting perfectly, even surrounding his bottom lip and lightly sucking on it. This was different from the fire in the beginning of her kiss. It felt slow and deliberate as if she gave this kiss only to him. The bewitching movement of her lips dancing lightly against his had the power to shatter him into pieces only she could pick up if he let it. Steeling himself against this power she seemed to have over him his body stiffened.

Feeling him go rigid against her Kagome pulled her thoughts together enough to realize he had not responded for the entirety of the kiss she had wanted to share with him.

Mortified and vulnerable under his red and gold stare she squirmed in his lap. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Sesshomaru, won't...won't you kiss me back?" So quiet was her question he may not have heard it if he had not had enhanced hearing. She shifted against his body again and touched his lips again sweetly, so sweetly. This kiss only laster a few seconds when he still did not respond beyond letting her do as she wished. She broke from his lips a second time. Blushing fiercely out of embarrassment and a perhaps misplaced desire she spoke softly again. "I feel as though if I don't do this now I will never get the chance. Please, I know this may be strange for you but can you do this...for me?" As strong and as confident as Kagome was trying to sound her voice broke at the end of her query.

Sesshomaru was suddenly angry. Their situation was so hopeless. He couldn't let himself take her because of her mortality. Any intimacy they shared would become bitter and painful when he became forced to watch her age and die while she watched him do the opposite. Still he wondered how, when she touched him on so many different levels, was he supposed to just sit by and watch her slip from his grasp forever. Humans were so passionate in their short lives that surely eventually she would search for companionship to dispel her loneliness. Perhaps that would be best for not only him but also for her. His beastial instincts certainly could not stand the idea.

Unwilling to continue the painful train of thought Sesshomaru broke the silence but as some of what he was feeling slipped into his already cold voice what he said came out venomous and growled. "I am not a dog to obey your wishes. I crawl for no one, woman." Rage over the despair creeping into him made his next words sound like something dangerously close to a roar. "I certainly will not crawl for a human woman who is beneath me! Not even for you!" He spoke not only to his female but to whatever fates were cruel enough to deem her his. Breathing hard Sesshomaru fought his beast nature from rising up in him to take over, something that had not happened but a handful of times in his amazingly long life.

Kagome jerked so hard from his vicious tone that she fell back to be cradled between his parted calves. So shocked was she that she didn't even recognize the implications of his last four words, their significance. Shaking visibly she concentrated hard to try to make her response understandable. "I didn't...wasn't trying to...I would never try to order you to do anything. What I said, it was only a request. I apologize. I see that I have overstepped boundaries. I...I will go and get you some food now. I'll be back soon." During her stuttering speech she withdrew from him more than just physically. He shuddered with the want to bring her back close to him to shield her with his strength even from himself, and he cursed himself for the worst kind of heartless creature. Before he could lose any further control and do anything that might become regrettable later she sprinted a small distance away from him and turned back quickly saying sorry while he discovered some unknown emotion in her eyes. After that she hurried away from him and he watched her retreat until he could no longer see her weaving through the trees. Once she was entirely out of sight he actually groaned out loud. The sound turned into a fierce growl that reverberated around him in the otherwise silent area. Feeling were dreadful. It was enough to almost make him want to return to his prior existence. The worst part of this situation was this nagging doubt that filled him. It refused to be silenced and had him wondering if he had even made the correct decision. What would it be like to claim her as his own for the whole world to see? Would it be better to have her for the entirety of her short life and face pain or to never have her at all and face this guilt and despair? The demon lord sighed almost silently and for the first time since all these feeling had made themselves know he allowed himself to ponder their meaning. It was comparable to trying to riddle out the stars.


End file.
